Ecstasy
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Heco brings home a gift. Heco/OC Rated M for Sex, Drug Use, and Language.


**I told you I'd move on. ;) This one's a tad more…vicious. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>She was definitely not the housewife type, the shit strewn around the apartment proved that. It wasn't her thing and Heco didn't force it, so she didn't care. If he asked her to clean up, she'd just ask him to stop shooting up. That wasn't an option for either of them. Her elbow tickled and she shifted on the couch, flinging her legs over the armrest. <em>Soon, it'll be soon.<em>

The sound of a motor outside stirred her like a caged animal and she shot from the couch, racing to the door. Raking her fingers through her short, messy brown hair, she waited, biting a nail as the moments grew longer. She'd been waiting for this all day.

"HAILEEEEE." He called to her from the hallway and she grinned as she continued to nibble her stubby nails. Heco, her crazy boyfriend, screaming for her in the hallway. "ESS PADDREEEE!" He shouted, his voice getting louder as he neared the apartment. She took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hey baby." Hailee cooed, scanning Heco from head to toe. Her expression immediately changed. He licked his top lip as he slammed the door behind him, bare-chested and grinning like a fiend. "Where's the stuff?" She said, her face falling as she grabbed his hands, pulling his palms up for inspection. He only laughed and lunged at her, picking her up by her ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard I split you in half." He purred, biting her neck savagely. Her head was spinning. _Where was the heroine? _Horror clawed at her and she slapped his jean pockets, searching desperately for her fix.

"Heco, you motherfucker! Where is it?" He growled and tossed her onto the couch.

"Spread 'em, Hailee." Heco's eyes were crazy, pupils dilated as he descended on her like a predator. "I'm bustin' for you baby." He purred, rubbing his engorged crotch against her leg. Hailee started to wail and slapped his chest.

"You fucker. I need it! What the—" He crushed his lips to hers and grabbed between her legs. She'd only been wearing a thong and a t-shirt all day so his fingers easy overpowered the scrap of fabric.

"Open wide baby." Hailee threw her head back, crying like an infant. He'd done this to her before but she'd made him promise he wouldn't leave her hanging again. This was the ultimate cruelty. His hand grabbed her jaw and he grinned at her. "Padre esta aqui." He purred. Using his second hand, he rummaged in his front jean pocket and pulled out a small white pill with a star stamped on the top. He put it in his teeth and pulled Hailee's mouth to his. With a little struggle, he parted her lips with his tongue and passed the tablet to her. She felt it dissolve quickly and Hailee stared into Heco's wild eyes, residual tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna hurt." She quivered, frightened of the withdraw that would find her if she didn't put a needle in her arm. He cradled her jaw in his hands and kissed her slowly, drawing his tongue over her lips and groaning.

"Not tonight baby." He whispered. That's when the warmth spread between her legs. Her body started to hum and she sighed, relief spreading through her limbs in a slow crawl. It felt like syrup, flowing from her head to her toes, drumming in her veins.

"Heco." She moaned, starting to caress his back, releasing her previous claw-like vice. He purred and stroked her clit through the thong.

"There's my girl." Hailee was aflame, growing combustible and panting under his touch. He felt like a million orgasms crushed into one, petting her with a perfect rhythm. Heco smiled and worked his jeans down with a hand while she was rendered useless from his rough circling.

"Hecoooo." She was whining for him, slurring like she was in a dream. Her mind was gone, replaced with a pulsing desire for his body on top of hers, inside of her, under her. With a small chuckle he pulled his blade from his pocket and Hailee watched as he ran his tongue over the edge carefully, pressing his thumb into her clit as he went. She bucked her hips for him, moving his rubbing up and down on her swollen nub. Pleads died on her lips as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Kneeling between her legs, Heco removed his hand and she took a sharp inhale, reaching down to continue his teasing. He clenched his jaw and lurched forward, biting her hip as she pet her own clit. Something cold touched her belly and she gasped as Heco drew the flat of the knife over her flesh, trailing it down to her thong. With a flick of his wrist, he cut the fabric at her hips as he sucked the skin next to his blade. Then he threw the knife, sinking it into the wall across the room. He'd always had good aim.

Ripping away the freed thong, Heco abruptly shoved two fingers into the slit between her thighs. Hailee sighed and arched, continuing to rub herself above his plunging digits. He groaned and freed himself from his boxers, pumping his cock as he fucked her with his bare hands. They hadn't had sex for weeks, the high of heroine killing any desire they might have had for each other. He spread his fingers inside of her, stretching her walls.

"I'm gonna break you baby." He growled, the animal lust in his eyes verging on dangerous. Hailee spread her legs wider and sat up meeting his lips with carnal need.

"Tear me apart." She whispered. In her head, the idea sounded like a delicious fantasy, to be shred to pieces in pleasure. He groaned and bent down between her legs to bit her thigh, sending shockwaves of pain and triggering an orgasm that brought her mind to splintering halt. She didn't know who's voice was screaming but she smiled at the sound. It wasn't until her own throat started to burn that she realized it was hers. Hailee rocked her hips on the couch and the material felt like satin, slick under her skin.

Removing his fingers, Heco grabbed her knees roughly, and lifted them to his shoulders, yanking her down the couch and pulling her hips from the cushions entirely. Then he extended forward, bending her half and touching her thighs to her stomach. Her body screamed, protesting the stretch with agonizing tremors. His cock surged inside and hot waves spread through her again, prickling her skin in pleasure and pain. Heco slammed into her, shaking her whole body with his beastly thrusts. With her nails digging into her own thighs, Hailee cried out with each plunge. She was drowning in thick ecstasy, straining her neck to curl inwards in a fetal position. Heco's grunts were primal and throaty, vibrating his torso as he continued to pound harshly.

"HECO!" She shrieked, cumming once again. The contractions flung her into a backwards arch, pulling her shoulder blades from the couch as she dug her head back into the cushions. His fingers dug into her hips and the flesh roared in protest, leaving puckers where bruises would swell. He hissed a breath through his teeth and smashed his hips into her ass, pushing with all his might as he buried himself inside of her. With a final thrust, he came, thundering loud growls from his chest. Hailee slacked under him and he rocked out his orgasm with fluid penetrations until he was emptied.

Falling onto his back, Heco collapsed and Hailee's legs flopping limply on either side of his hips. Blood rushed into the limbs and she slowly bent her knees, bringing herself upright on the sofa. Heco watched her crawl to him, coming to rest on his abdomen.

"Heco." She whispered, stroking his lip with a finger. He brought his head up to kiss her softly. Both were breathing heavily, exhausted and worn. His big palm pet her sweaty hair.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, bear with me on mistakes. I'll be fixing as I go.<br>Love to my faithfuls! **


End file.
